The Los Angeles Murder Case
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: Dee and Ryo are two New York City Detectives who were sent to Los Angeles to catch a serial killer who goes by the alias of Beyond Birthday. A battle of life and death captures the two detectives with a result of one of them getting severely wounded.


The Los Angeles Murder Case

Act 1

Scarlet Romance

(One Shot)

A handsome raven haired man stacked huge piles of paper on top of the desk in front of another handsome man, but with light colored hair. The light colored haired man let out a deep sigh as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"We have more paperwork to do, huh?" He asked the raven haired man.

"Yes, Ryo, Chief ordered us to do so, but I do have something that might interest you." He told him.

"What is it Dee?" Ryo asked him.

Dee walked over and stood over his friend. He dropped a file marked "unsolved" down on front of him. He leaned his right arm on Ryo's left shoulder. Ryo opened the file and started to slowly scan it.

"There have been numerous killings in the city of Los Angeles. No one knows anything of the culprit, except that he leaves a note after each murder that says "Watashi wa Beyond Birthday desu" and that his murder weapon is a knife."

Ryo started scanning the pictures of the victims.

"There were no similarities or connections between the victims. They are of all different age groups and both men and women. Even the way they were murdered was different."

"What are your opinions of this so far, Ryo?" Dee asked him again.

Ryo ignored his question and focused on the victim's pictures, Dee gave him a slight glare, before a teasingly idea popped in his head. He slowly placed his thin lips on the tip of Ryo's left earlobe and slightly nibbled on it. This made Ryo jump out of his chair surprised. He pushed Dee away from him and held his ear. His eyes glared up at Dee as both of his cheeks flushed red.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ryo yelled angrily at Dee.

Dee embraced the back of his head with his arms and gave Ryo a bored expression on his face.

"I was trying to get your attention. You were ignoring me."

"What a way to get my attention!" he yelled at him again.

"Anyways, tell me your thoughts on this case." Dee demanded him.

"Well, for one, the culprit is Japanese."

"How do you know that?" Dee asked him.

"The notes he's leaving behind after each murder says" Watashi wa Beyond Birthday desu", which is Japanese for "My name is Beyond Birthday". As for the victims, he could be just killing random people. He may or may not have a motive for his murder, but it could mean that he is murdering out of the sheer pleasure of murder." Ryo explained, without taking his gaze from the photos.

"All the victims are being slashed in different areas; the neck, wrist, and stomach." Ryo muttered as he gazed at the photos.

"One of the victims; Sarah Ash, 29 years old, her stomach was cut open. Also, the victim's age ranges from 18 years to 30 years, not going in any numerical order. They are both male and female." Ryo mumbled again.

"So, he really is just killing randomly." Dee spoke out."

"Ya…." Ryo replied.

As I stared at Ryo, his beautiful face and eyes were struck with worry, Ryo was indeed keeping something hidden. I walked out our office and headed for the Chief's. I had to tell him news he'll probably be glad to hear.

I somehow felt horribly nostalgic as I stared at these gruesome photos. The name Beyond Birthday seemed somewhat familiar. I want to remember, but my brain is deliberately blocking the memory, as if for my protection. Who is this Beyond Birthday? How did I know him? The door slamming shut brought me back to reality. I looked up to see Dee standing in front of the door with a goofy grin on his face. I gave him an odd and suspicious look.

"Ryo, we are going to vacation in Los Angeles, just you and me." He said to me all giggly.

He sounded like a excited high school girl. Why do I feel as though this is another one of his attempts to get me in bed with him? I sighed heavily as I rubbed my temples irritated.

Dee ended our shift early, so we headed straight for my apartment. As I opened my front door, I noticed Bikky was sitting on my couch. Bikky was a troubled half African American kid I took in after Dee and I resolved a drug case involving his father, who was murdered in the process. Dee slammed the door behind him. That's when Bikky looked up in a panic.

"I thought you was sick, Bikky?" I asked him.

I gave him parenting tone. He fakes coughed into his hands. I walked over to him and smacked him on top of his head. He rubbed a huge bump on his head.

"Oww!" He yelled.

"Tomorrow, you are going to school and you will tell your teacher you were playing hooky." I demanded him.

He pouted his arms against his chest and sighed.

"Fine….." he huffed, not looking at me.

Dee pointed and laughed at Bikky. Bikky sent him a glare. He jumoed up and drop kicked Dee's head.

"Shut up, you homo!" He told him.

Dee started growling as he chased Bikky around the room.

"Why…you...little…brat!" He yelled at him.

I sighed again as I broke the two apart from each other. Dee back away from Bikky after he smacked on the same I hit him in. I grabbed Bikky's shoulders and stared deep into his blue eyes.

"Now Bikky, Dee and I will be in Los Angeles for a few days. I trust you will be responsible and take care of yourself and my apartment while I'm away, alright?" I asked sincerely.


End file.
